


Con-fu-sion n. the state of being confused

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Actor RPF, Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt - confusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con-fu-sion n. the state of being confused

There was no confusion in Christian’s world. 

He knew what he wanted and he did what he needed to get it. Sometimes it worked out, like the new show. Sometimes it didn't, like that contract with Sony. But he was never afraid to try. Never too scared to not take the chance.

Christian did what he had to, to get where he wanted to go.

There were no gray areas in his life.

_"Got a few days off. In-law’s visiting. Thought I’d escape, see your new place. Oregon nice this time of year? Any games?"_

When he heard the voice on his answering machine, Christian leaned on the counter. Fingers tightened around the neck of his beer. The world went dim as his eyes dilated. David calling to ask meant that he was already on his way. Probably only miles away. Right now. 

Christian stood against the wall of the kitchen in his rented house and drank the rest of his beer. The last of the messages didn't even register.

No confusion. None at all.

Two hours later the television blared in the next room, on ESPN of course. The curtains drawn, drinks poured and drank and refilled. Ashtrays overflowed, smoke hung in the still air. And Christian was on his back, on his bed. Knees pushed up to his shoulders, sweat coated his skin. His hair pulled tight, his chin pointed at the ceiling. His dick hard and hot on his abdomen.

David’s mouth on his neck, hot and dry. Christian closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around David’s body and pulled him closer. Brought David’s cock deeper with a moan that came from his chest. 

“Jesus, baby … sweet … fucking Christ …”

David’s voice in his ear, breath warm on his skin. 

It was always like this, would always be like this. Completely owned – body and soul. Mind and choice. David spoke and he listened. David asked and he gave. David smiled and Christian bent over. David whispered _’Chrissssssstiannnn’_ and he spread his legs like some twenty-dollar whore. 

History ran between them as thick as blood, possessive as water. Eroding reality and free will. 

Christian didn't come until David grabbed his cock. Jacking him with rough, callused fingers until he bowed off the bed. Muscles strained as he lifted David with nothing but pure body and strength and David’s cock swelled in his ass, filled him to the point of pain and just over the edge.

Like no one else. Ever. Woman or man. Friend or not.

And after, fuck … after.

David curled around him, spread out beside him. One hand on his chest and the other holding a burning joint. There were never any quiet words of affection. Never any speculation on the future. Never any plans made that would, that could lead to anything beyond the next fuck. The next kiss. The next time David said his name and he answered.

He always answered. 

There was no confusion in Christian’s world.


End file.
